Electricity Infusion
The power to infuse electricity into objects (usually a weapon), beings or powers. Sub-power of Electricity Attacks. Variation of Elemental Infusion and Energy Infusion. Also Called *Electrical Infusion *Electrokinetic Energizing *Lightning Infusion *Lightning Fusion Capabilities The user can infuse objects (usually a weapon), beings or powers with electricity, empowering and energizing them and allowing the user to manipulate their qualities and efficiency and use electricity in various ways to attack. Applications *Absorb and/or generate electricity. **Electric Bomb Generation **Electrical Beam Emission **Electrical Bolt Projection **Shocking *Amplify the strength, energy and power of weapons. *Charged Attacks/Energy Wave Emission *Aura Generation to manifest infusing power/energy/matter outside the target. **Constructs Creation to shape the power into various forms. *Electric Aura to manifest infusing electricity outside the target. **Electrical Constructs to shape the power into various forms. *Electric Conductivity *Electricity Strike *Efficacy Manipulation including speed, density, hardness and/or sharpness. Techniques *Electrified Slash Associations *Electric-Fire Infusion *Electricity Attacks *Electricity Manipulation *Electricity Weaponry **Electricity Artillery *Electrokinetic Combat *Elemental Infusion *Energy Infusion *Magnetic Infusion **Magnetic Projectile *Plasma Manipulation *Spark Manipulation *Thunder Manipulation *Weather Manipulation Known Users Known Objects * Shock Gloves (Batman: Arkham Origins) * Bolt Paper (Bloodborne) * Lightning Bomb (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack) * Sunlight Blade/Lightning Blade (Dark Souls series) * Gold Pine Resin (Dark Souls series) * Boltstone/Lightning Gem (Dark Souls II/Dark Souls III) * Gold Pine Bundle (Dark Souls III) * Levin Sword (Fire Emblem) * Raijinto (Fire Emblem Fates) * Quarryman Hammer (Gargoyles) * Dragon Teeth (God of War) * Sukuna's scythe (K Project) * Ilia's Whip (RWBY) * Sword of Tengu (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Gallery Thor strikes with Mjolnir.jpg|Thor Odinson (Marvel Comics) Surge flare.jpg|Surge (Marvel Comics) Pulseman.jpg|Pulseman (Pulseman) Lightning (Dissidia 012).png|Lightning (Final Fantasy) Claudette.jpg|Claudette Vance (Queen's Blade) Ninjago_Jay.jpg|Jay (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) The Ninja of Lightning Larxene_Days.png|Larxene (Kingdom Hearts) Misaka Mikoto Railgun-0.gif|Misaka Mikoto (A Certain Magical Index/A Certain Scientific Railgun) imbuing electricity into a coin. Luigi_Strikers.jpg|Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) infusing a soccer ball with electricity. File:Killer_B_slicing_through_the_Kubikiribocho.png|Killer B (Naruto) File:Skinn_Bolic's_Electrical_Chains.png|Skinn Bolic (D.Gray-man) File:Lightning_Bomb.png|Lightning Bomb (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack) Nappa's Lightning Aura.gif|Nappa (Dragon Ball Z) using Lightning Aura to infuse his body with electricity, greatly enhancing his strength, speed, and techniques Vegetaspiked.jpg|Omega Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) infuses his back spikes with electricity using the Dragon Thunder attack. Female/Male Robin using Levin Sword lightning.jpg|Robin (Fire Emblem/Super Smash Bros.) can use the Levin Sword to produce lightning on itself for a powerful slash attack. Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) Radio Knife.gif|Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) using Radio Knife to add an electrical discharge onto his sword. The_amp.jpg|Cole MacGrath (inFAMOUS) channels his electrical powers into the Amp. DonkeyKongNeutral2-SSB4.png|Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong/Super Smash Bros.) uses the Lightning Punch to infuse his fist with electricity. Bao_gamescom_shockgloves.jpg|Batman (Batman: Arkham Origins) uses the Shock Gloves to infuse his fists with electricity. EP634_Infernape.png|Infernape (Pokémon) using Thunder Punch to infuse its fist with electricity. Shredder_Sword_of_Tengu.jpg|The Sword of Tengu (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) is crafted from Utrom metal and attached to a handle that electrifies it. Gilthunder preparing to throw a spear.png|Gilthunder (The Seven Deadly Sins) infusing a spear with lightning. DenjinRenki.jpg|Using Denjin Renki, Ryu (Street Fighter) is able to infuse several of his special moves with electricity. Voltage_Attack_Power-up.png|Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper) uses the Voltage Attack to electrify his cane. Licks_of_Lightning.gif|Murray (Sly Cooper) using his Licks of Lightning. LightningReaver.jpg|Using the Balance Emblem, Kain (Legacy of Kain) infuses the Reaver with lightning. QHammer.JPG|The Quarrymen (Gargoyles) wield large hammers that can carry electrical charges, capable of destroying gargoyles in their stone sleep. Trish Electric Kick.jpg|Trish (Devil May Cry) infusing her feet with electricity. Ilia_whip_sword.png|Ilia Amitola (RWBY) uses a whip infused with electricity. RyomaFEFates.gif|Ryoma (Fire Emblem Fates) wielding Raijinto, a katana infused with the power of lightning. Leofuture.png|Future Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Mirage) wields a custom-made carbon bokken that he can infuse with his own bio-electricity. Starkiller Force Lightning Saber.gif|Galen Marek/Starkiller (Star Wars: The Force Unleashed) infusing his lightsaber with Force lightning. El Jefe Lightning.gif|El Jefe (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) infusing his swords with lightning. Atreus Lightning Bow.jpg|After slaying the dragon Hraelyr, Kratos (God of War) used one of his teeth to infuse Atreus' bow with its electrical power, allowing him to fire lightning arrows. Team_Dark_Thundershoot.jpg|Using Thunder Shoot, Rouge the Bat (Sonic Heroes) infuses her teammates with electrical power. Demise-Lightning.gif|Demise (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) calls down lightning to infuse his sword. Link_Lightning.gif|Link (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) takes advantage of Demise's lightning storm to infuse the Master Sword. Lucina_Lightning.gif|Lucina (Fire Emblem Warriors) Smokeorhydro.png|Hydro (Mortal Kombat: Legacy) conducting electricity around his arms and fists. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Electrical Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Infusion Category:Weapon Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Object-based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries